This invention relates to rotary sprinklers generally, and more specifically to a linear side-loading, multi-nozzle arrangement for a sprinkler head.
Certain sprinklers commonly used in agricultural irrigation applications include a fixed nozzle that emits a stream to atmosphere and immediately impinges on a disk-like distribution plate mounted on a shaft. The distribution plate is typically formed with substantially radially-oriented grooves that are also curved in a circumferential direction, so that the stream impinging on the grooves causes the plate to rotate with (or relative to) the shaft. When it is desired to change to a different nozzle size, it is often necessary to shut the sprinkler off, at least partially disassemble the sprinkler head, remove and replace the nozzle, and then reassemble the sprinkler head. While attempts have been made to simplify the nozzle-changing process, such attempts to date have not been completely satisfactory.
At the same time, there are instances where desired sprinkling patterns may dictate that certain sprinklers along a truss span or other sprinkler support be periodically shut off to achieve the desired sprinkling pattern.
It would therefore be desirable to have a simple and quick nozzle-change arrangement, preferably including a shuttle or carrier supporting one or more additional and optionally-usable nozzles on the sprinkler head, combined with an automatic sprinkler shut-off feature. Preferably, the shut-off feature would shut off the water supply temporarily during the nozzle exchange, and then automatically restore the water supply upon locating the new nozzle in its operative or installed position. It would also be desirable if the shut-off feature could be used independently of the nozzle-exchange, so as to enable the sprinkler to be shut off and on as desired in a simple and reliable manner.